Project Summary ? Outreach and Recruitment Core (ORC) The ORC of the Indiana Alzheimer Disease Center (IADC) plays a key role in achieving the goals of the IADC through its community outreach and recruitment programs. As increasing numbers of elderly experience late life cognitive impairment and associated challenges, outreach in our local and statewide community is critical to inform the aging members of our population and their families about the importance of early diagnosis, available treatment and management options, and the critically important role of participating in research at the IADC. The ORC has developed numerous important relationships with health professionals and service providers throughout the state, which increase the visibility and reach of our programs. Developing culturally sensitive recruitment strategies and educational activities is extremely important and necessary. The IADC and the ORC have had success in increasing activities in the African American community and has begun working with the Hispanic/Latino community in Indianapolis as well. The Hispanic/Latino population in Indiana relatively young, it is expected to grow quickly and the ORC will be ready to provide information and support. While all ORC activities are treated as recruitment opportunities, we must continue to nurture the relationships with our minority communities carefully. The IADC understands the importance of building rapport and trusting relationships with community members, health care and social service providers. The ORC will build on its successfully developed foundation of community-based collaboration for the past 25 years. The ORC has two overall goals: Outreach--to promote the understanding of brain health and neurodegenerating diseases in Indiana, neighboring regions and beyond; and Recruitment--to facilitate recruitment of research participants to the IADC and related research studies. Our outreach programs greatly impact the increasing awareness of dementing disorders which in turn, increase the likelihood of participation in the IADC, providing support to the National Alzheimer's Plan Act goals of expanding supports for people with AD and their families and to enhance public awareness and engagement.